


If You Had My Love

by WacheyPena



Series: Incomplete Works [7]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WacheyPena/pseuds/WacheyPena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Alert and Inferno are going through a rough patch in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whoops Doesn't Cover It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Alert isn't so sure about his relationship with Inferno.

Practically running, Inferno couldn't stop the frantic pulsing of his spark or remove the smile upon his face as he headed down to the security room.

For the past few days he had felt slightly pained within his spark and chassis. So with encouragement from friends he had visited Ratchet to see what the problem might be, and to his pleasant surprise, he was with sparkling.

And he couldn't wait to tell Red Alert!

"Red? Red! I have great news!" he said upon finding the security mech. Yet he stopped short at the expression he found on his mate's face.

"Red, what's wrong?"

Sighing shakily, Red Alert started to explain, "Inferno, I've...I've been thinking a few things over, and I--" he cut himself short.

"What? What have you been thinking about?"

"Well, I--" Red Alert paused once again before finally finishing, "I'm not sure if I really love you."

Struck cold in the spark, Inferno quietly asked, "What do you mean?"

"You're the only mech I'm ever around, and sometimes I think that's the only reason why I care for you, because you are always there."

As if the words were torn from him, Inferno asked, "Are you saying you want to get to know another mech?"

"If I'm to find out the truth, yes."

Finding what little resolve he had left, the firetruck replied, "Okay."

With that he started to leave until Red asked, "I'm sorry, but wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?"

"It's nothing," Inferno said as firmly as possible before walking out.

Seeing his ex-mate leave, Red Alert sat back down, growing somewhat worried about what Inferno's last statement meant, but felt more relief than anything that his friend understood. He then continued his monitor duty.

It wasn't until later that night, when Bumblebee came up for his shift that the firetruck's words came back to haunt him.

"Hey, congratulations!" Bumblebee had stated upon arrival.

"Congratulations for what?" Red Alert asked confused.

"You know, for your sparkling with Inferno!"

-tbc


	2. What Makes You Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inferno decides the state of their relationship.

"Hey, 'ferno, how'd Red take the news?" Jazz asked excitedly when he walked into his friend. But he paused once he noticed the energon leaking from the firetruck's optics.

Thinking quickly, Jazz escorted Inferno out of the hallway away from prying eyes, and decided to give him some privacy in his room. And not willing to leave him alone with his pain, the Porsche simply sat quietly and waited to listen.

It hurt him to see any of his friends in pain, and he so badly wanted to rip Red Alert a new one, assuming he didn't want the sparkling, but he kept his thoughts to himself and waited for a proper explanation as to what had happened. Needless to say, when he was finally told, he was surprised to find out that Red didn't know about the new spark, and had broken up with Inferno due to uncertainty of his feelings towards the firetruck.

"Aw, 'ferno, you still shoulda told 'im. Then maybe he would've realized how he really felt about ya," Jazz pointed out.

"Or feel obligated to stay with me. I don't want that," Inferno argued, and continued with, "I want him to love me, like I love him!"

"Then why didn't ya tell 'im? He should know how ya feel."

"And hurt him in the process? No, I wouldn't do that!"

"Hurt 'im? What about you?"

A timid knock on the door jarred the two out of their argument, and then Jazz went to answer it. It was Red Alert. Misery and guilt were written all over his features and his posture was that of anxiety.

"Hey Red, came to talk to 'ferno?" Jazz asked as casually as he could, despite his slight frustration at these turn of events.

The other mech nodded meekly, and was then permitted inside the room. He gasped at the sight of Inferno, who had clearly been crying, and now felt even worse than when he had found out about the sparkling.

"I'll leave ya two alone to settle things," Jazz said, and did just that. He hoped this issue would resolve itself before any further spark ache occurred.

For a few kliks it remained silent in the room, as both were unsure of what to say, until finally, Red Alert asked, "Inferno, why didn't you tell me you were with spark?"

The firetruck looked away before answering, "I...I didn't want to pressure you..."

"You still should've told me, instead of letting me find out from Bumblebee."

"I'm sorry, okay?! I couldn't bring myself to say anything, not after what you said!" Inferno shouted, fresh tears emitting from his optics.

"No, Inferno, I'm sorry, I should've discussed these doubts of mine with you sooner," Red Alert stated, setting himself on his knees in front of his ex-mate, and tears starting to form in his own optics. He then added, "I should've considered your feelings, not just my own. I'm sorry."

Emitting a sob, Inferno asked, "Why can't you love me?"

"But I do love you," Red Alert replied.

"How can I believe you after what you admitted earlier? How do I know you're not just doing this for the sparkling?"

The lambo thought for a moment before saying, "Bond with me."

Inferno was stunned, and for a klik he didn't know what to say or do. He had always wanted to bond with Red Alert, but with the way things were now, he wasn't so sure anymore. And it was that uncertainty that determined his answer.

"No," he said firmly.

"What?" Red Alert responded, shocked.

"I said no, Red. I can't and won't bond with you."

"But--but why? I thought you wanted--"

"I do want to bond with you, Red, more than anything I want to bond with you. But I won't do it if you're just trying to prove something. Bonding is something special, and I want you to bond with me cause it makes you happy."

"Inferno," Red attempted to speak.

"Don't, Red, just stop before you hurt me any further."

"I'm sorry..."

"I know, but it can't be helped," the firetruck replied with a sad smile. He then asked, "Just promise me that you'll find the mech that makes you happy, okay?"

Feeling more torn than anything, Red Alert nodded, and shortly thereafter left the room to his own.

-tbc


	3. Glitched Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Alert tries to deal with breaking up with Inferno.

_"Just promise me that you'll find the mech that makes you happy, okay?"_

"But how can I be happy knowing I've hurt you," Red Alert replied to the memory. He was alone, again, in the monitor room, and kept going over his conversation with Inferno. There was just so much he had done wrong, and offering to spark bond was on the top of the list. It was a desperate and callous move, and Red was surprised the firetruck hadn't punched him in the face for it.

The security mech almost wished he had. Then maybe he wouldn't feel so pained with guilt, but it was what he deserved. It was what he deserved for practically hurting his only friend and leaving him with sparkling.

Their sparkling, oh how he wondered what their sparkling would come to be like. Would they be a mech or a femme? Would they look like Inferno or himself? Would they be glitched, like him? Would they hate him, for what he had done?

A few tears landed on top of the datapad Red Alert was supposed to be going over. He didn't notice.

It was a while later when the security mech blinked his optics and realized he was no longer in the monitor room, but the medbay. Why was he here? How'd he get here?

"Finally, Prowl! He's out of stasis lock," he heard a familiar grouchy voice shout.

"Good, how soon is he able to leave?"

"Oh no you don't! First, we need to find out why he fritzed in the first place," Ratchet argued.

So, apparently he went into stasis lock when thinking of his sparkling with Inferno. It would probably hurt the firetruck to know that. Best to lie, and hope it doesn't happen again.

"It was stress. I was worried..." Red started to say, but trailed off, afraid to admit too much.

"Worried about the sparkling?" Prowl asked.

"Yes," the security mech replied. It wasn't really a lie; he was worried about the sparkling.

"Well I'll have you know that the sparkling's going to be just fine! We may not have had one in the last several orns, but we know what we're doing here!"

"I'm sure it's not your abilities as a medic that concern him, Ratchet. Now can he go?" Prowl insisted.

"Yeah, fine, but if he glitches..." Ratchet responded, leaving his threat open to interpretation.

Nodding, the tactician escorted his colleague out of the med bay and back towards the security room.

"It's not really the sparkling you're worried about, is it?" Prowl asked as they neared their destination.

"No, I do worry," Red Alert tried to defend himself.

"But it's not why you went into stasis lock?"

The lambo stayed quiet as they entered the room, and continued to sit in silence for a while as he stared at the monitors. Prowl sat next to him, doing the same, and waited for a response.

When it was finally given, it was barely above a whisper, "Do you hate me for what I've done?"

"If you're referring to your relationship with Inferno, no, I do not hate you. You cannot help the way you feel, and I think what you did in telling him the truth was the right decision. It was just unfortunate that Inferno was with sparkling," Prowl explained calmly.

A part of Red Alert wanted to argue at the last part of the tactician's statement, but then he felt anger towards himself for thinking he had the right to defend the sparkling. He had lost any and all say he had for it the moment he hurt...his friend.

Another joor, and again the security mech found himself staring up at the medbay's ceiling and Ratchet's angry scowl. Thankfully Prowl's stoic face provided a small amount of comfort.

"Alright, you are officially off duty for the next steller-cycle!" the CMO practically shouted in his face before stomping off to get some recharge.

"I'm afraid these orders are true. We can't have you going into stasis-lock every other klik, so Bumblebee, and a few others will be taking your place," Prowl confirmed after the medic had left.

"But I--"

"I suggest you take this time to analyze your feelings for Inferno, and decide what is best for you in regards to your relationship with him. Primus knows, I had to do the same when considering Jazz for my bondmate," the datsun admitted as he started to walk away.

"Prowl," Red Alert said, stopping the tactician from leaving, "How did you--what made you decide that Jazz was the one?"

Smiling, Prowl replied, "When I realized that I didn't love him because I needed him, but that I needed him because I love him."

His statement seemed to only serve in making the security mech go into stasis lock for a third time.

-tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I wrote for this story. If it helps any, the intent was for something major to happen in chapter 4 that would bring them back together. The fifth chapter they're making up for lost time via smut and then the sparkling is born :3


End file.
